Supah Ninjas Christmas
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: One-Shot Fanfic. Christmas time is here for the Ninjas. What will happen? Rated T just to be safe.


**Merry Christmas Everyone! Since I didn't see any Supah Ninjas Christmas Fanfics, I decided to make one. I Hope you enjoy this story. Please Leave reviews! I Love them very much. Also sorry if there are some errors. I recently finished this and since Christmas is here. I wasn't able to read over it a ton of tines. **

A cold dark sky descended upon Empire City. It was December, one of the coolest months of the year. Some trees lost their leaves and their limbs would look almost lifeless. People spent a less amount of time outside and more inside around the fire.

People were rushing around the stores, trying to find the best deals. One person in particular was running around the mall by herself. Her long straight blonde hair cascaded down her back. She had a thick white jacket on with fur lining the hood. Her hands were covered by white mittens as she walked throughout the mall. Her name was Amanda McKay. Her heart was set on one thing specifically. She soon found the store that her mind was set on. She walked in and looked at the display case. It was a silver chain necklace with a heart attached to the bottom. Amanda had her eyes pealed on this necklace for over 5 months. Waiting for when it would go on sale. She continued to look through the display case to find her heart desired for. She couldn't find it so she walked up the front desk.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the heart lace silver chain necklace is?"

"Oh I'm sorry we just sold the last one about two hours ago"

"Oh…are you getting anymore shipped in"

"They quit making that necklace, I don't believe we are getting anymore" The girl behind the desk said.

"Oh…"

"So sorry, have a Merry Christmas"

"You too" Amanda said as she walked out of the store with her own heart cracking. She was in love with that necklace as soon as her mom handed her the ad with it in. As she walked at a slower pace then what she came in, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around to be met by Owen and Mike.

"Hey Amanda!" Owen said as he was looking all excited.

"Hey guys…"

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he looked at her usual smiling face.

"Oh nothing…"

"Well it seems like you're not yourself right now"

"*sigh* yeah…I came here earlier looking for something I wanted, and it turns out they discontinued it and wont be getting it in again"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Mike said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, it was just one little thing"

"YES, I got ROBODACTEL the video game!" Owen said as happy as he could be.

Mike just gave his "shut up right now" look to him and Owen quickly did.

That afternoon Mike, Amanda, and Owen walked around the mall looking at things. They soon left with a couple bags filled with clearance items. Only three more days till Christmas so most of the items were pretty picked over. Owen ran up to Mike's room, eager to start playing his new videogame here, but as soon as he made it up there. Mike followed and told him that they needed to do some more practice before Christmas.

"What are there going to be a Grinch this Christmas?" Owen whined as he kissed the game's cover and put it down on the TV stand. The three teens got to the dojo in silence, till they saw Hologramps looking at the screen.

"What's up grandpa?" Mike asked as they walked over to him.

"I'm watching this camera; it's placed in Empire's mall"

"That's right the mall closed early today to get ready for Christmas" Amanda said.

"Right, and I saw these three men walk in and I haven't seen them leave"

"Here let's change the camera to the one viewing the main store's entrances" Mike said as he touched the screen.

"There they are" Owen said as he pointed them.

"There stealing from the stores and putting the things into the back, there probably going to bring a truck and load it up once they're done" Amanda said.

"Lets Go" Mike said as he turned around and started jogging out with Amanda following him. They then noticed someone missing.

"Come on Owen, you can say it another time" Mike said as he started jogging again with Amanda right by him. Owen shook his head, but followed.

At The Mall

11pm

"Alright boys, three more stores to go and we'll be out of here" The largest guy said as he shut the door to the back of the store.

"Hold it right there" Mike said as the three ninjas descended from the 2nd floor of the mall to in front of the criminals.

"Why don't we say you come and get us" one said as the three men split up and started running in opposite directions.

Owen pursued his criminal into Garret's shoe store.

Owen ran behind one of the display shelves. The man he was trying to defeat was hiding somewhere in the same room as him. Owen picked up a large boot from the display and got ready to chuck it at the guy once he sees him. Owen slowly walked around trying to be as soundless as he could. The criminal then came around from the opposite side of the isle and didn't know that Owen was in the same isle. The man didn't look behind him till Owen jumped in.

"Time to give you the boot" Owen said as he hit the guy with the boot and he went out cold.

Amanda followed her criminal into a Pet Store.

Amanda jumped behind the desk and she made sure she was ready to fight. She jumped out of her hiding spot and looked around. It was silent. Suddenly she got the feeling someone was behind her. Before she could react he had a black dog leash around her arms. Her tonfas fell to the floor with a thud. Amanda was then taken to the back of the store, unknown where.

Mike chased the last of the group of criminals into an arcade. Mike continued trailing the man. Mike pulled out his blue nun chunks and through them at the man's legs, but before they reached them one of the plastic guns used for one of the older games hit them away. When the ninjas were separated, they were weaker, but they each had a piece one another inside of each other. Amanda taught Mike to plan things out a bit more before attacking. Mike took refuge behind a large ski ball game. As he did so he spotted the man moving towards where he was. Mike took a second to plan his strategy and he went with it. Five seconds later the man was unconscious and Mike picked up his blue nun chucks and placed them back on his belt. He then grabbed one of the arcade prizes, a jump rope and wrapped it around the man and stuck him in the corner.

Mike's POV

I ran back the way I came from. I knew this mall like the back of my hand, since Dad would usually bring me to investigations that went on here, usually shoplifting crimes. Soon I made it back to the center of the mall. It had a massive sky light in the middle, but it didn't bring in much light since the sky was all dark. I texted Owen and Amanda to see where they were. Soon I received a text back, from Owen. I was a bit surprised cause Amanda would usually respond quicker then Owen. Owen said he would meet me here in about a minute. Amanda still didn't reply. I walked directly under the skylight to the large fountain. It was turned off for the night but it still was a beautiful thing to look at. There were pennies scattered around beneath the water.

"You hear anything from Amanda yet?" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Owen walk up in his ninja suit.

"Nothing"

"Hm…"

"I saw her head towards the pet store, maybe we should go check over there" I said as put my phone away in my back pocket.

Owen and I started a jog towards the other end of the mall; we would probably make it to the pet store in a few minutes.

Soon we got to the pet store and found it a mess. Bags of food were scattered, dog toys were thrown every which way. But the animals all seemed fine.

"Where is she…?" I questioned as we walked around trying to find a clue. Then we saw a something sticking out from beneath the back door.

"Owen, this door must lead towards the back of the store" I said as I opened the door and found a dark hallway.

"Look, it's Amanda's tonfas" I said as I picked them up.

We slowly walked down the hallway and were met by an intersection.

"Now which way?" Owen questioned as we looked at both of the ways. Both of them were equally dark and seemed to be the same length.

With Amanda

My hands were now wrapped in a chain dog leash. It was wrapped around my hand so it hurt every time I moved them. I sure hope Mike and Owen find me. I was sitting at the back of the large mall. Where the garage doors were for delivery trucks would come and go during the day. It was very cold where I was and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't know where the man went, I just hope that one of my teammates find me before I freeze to death. Suddenly I heard a truck start, I looked around me and I saw the criminal jump into the dark box truck and start to drive away. Then it turned around and started driving towards me. It pulled up beside where I was and the man jumped out. He grabbed me and threw me into the back of the truck. There was a metal cage barrier between me and the driver.

My cell phone was in my front pocket and it was literally impossible to reach it. After about five minutes of driving I heard the truck stop. The back opened and the man took me. Without saying a thing he put me down on the top floor of one of the large, old, unoccupied car ramps. He then jumped back into his truck and drove off. I was alone, no one would see me, no one could hear me, and I couldn't make it to the bottom of here before dying from hypothermia. The elevator has been shut down, but there was a room surrounding the elevator. I walked inside, it was not even a bit warmer, but it would shield me from the wind. I sat down in the corner and tried my best to wrap into a ball and just hope that a miracle happens. Christmas is only a couple days and I wish not to be absent.

With Mike

We heard a truck start and we followed that sound to see a large box truck pull out, but before it left the person who was driving it jumped out and picked something up, a person, it was Amanda. Before we could reach them, the truck was already speeding down the road.

"Now what do we do?" Owen said as he put his hands into the air.

"Follow him" I said in a determined voice, I had to get her back, and I just had to. Owen and I grabbed our grappling hooks and shot them at the next largest building and we saw lost sight of the truck. We kept moving from building to building. Soon we made it to the other side of town and then we saw the black truck pull into the driveway of one of the old houses. Owen and I exchanged glances and made the move. We got on top of the roof and waited till he was inside. Once he did we did what we planned. We jumped through one of the windows and snuck up behind him.

"Mind us telling where our friend is?" I asked as Owen grabbed him from behind.

"Mind telling me what you guys did to my gang?" He questioned as seriously as I asked him my question.

"Oh don't worry they're sleeping at their new home, prison" Owen said as he tried his best to hold the guy still.

"Well good thing I took care of your little friend, we're even then. I don't think you'll be seeing her again in your life" The man said in an evil tone.

"What did you do with her!" I was furious as I backed him into a wall and nailed him in the gut.

"Why should I tell you!"

"We told you what we did to your friends!"

"Then what you expect me to do, tell you where she is, I don't think so" He folded his arms.

I had enough from him. I took my nun chucks and I made my move. I nailed him in the gut a bunch of time, kicked, and punched till I could make him talk.

"Now tell me where she is!" I yelled at him and Owen got ready to hit him if he would get up.

"Well, it's been about a good half hour since I left her; I think she'll be at a good stage"

"What do you mean?"

"Hypothermia would've probably killed her by now" He said with an evil grin on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled at him, I felt like ripping him limb from limb because of his last sentence, how he could've have done that!

"I left her outside; it's around ten degrees with a freezing wind, and since she's on top of Grander's car ramps, I don't think she would've stood a chance"

"Owen hand me that rope" I said as I saw an old rope wrapped up outside. Owen did so and I placed him unconscious with a swift move of my hand hitting back of his neck. I tied him up as Owen called the police, we had to move quickly. Soon everything was being taken care of. Owen and I got on the roof and made the quickest flight with our grappling hooks to the top of Grander's car ramps. As we flew through the air, only one thing was on my mind; Amanda. It was extremely cold outside and I don't think I would survive that long either being in this weather.

On top of Grander's car ramps

"Where is she?" Owen questioned as we ran around.

"Owen you said that there is an elevator room on the 2nd to the top level right?"

"Yeah"

"Let's check there"

Owen and I sprinted down the ramp to the level before the top. We saw the little room, it was dark but there was one little light on.

"Please be in there…please be in there…please be in there" I kept repeating as we had to run the large distance to the other side of the ramp.

I quickly opened the door and inside I saw something that I dreaded. In the corner in a scrunched in ball was a figure in a black suit.

"Amanda!" I yelled as I ran up to the figure and kneeled down by it.

It was silent. I moved the black arms surrounding the face, it was indeed Amanda. Her lips were pure blue. Owen helped me place her in my lap so we could try our best to warm her up. She wasn't dead, I know she wasn't, she couldn't be. I held her very close and we just tried our best to wake her up.

"Wake up Amanda, please" I said as I placed my hand behind her head and held it in the crook of my neck.

"Let's get her back to the dojo" I said as Owen helped place her in my arms.

At the Dojo

I placed Amanda on top of a few blankets and pillows I got from upstairs. As she was lying on the ground grandpa appeared.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"Amanda was taken and placed outside on top of a building for a long time and she is suffering from Hypo something" Owen said.

"Hypothermia?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah that's it" Owen said.

As they talked I was in my own mind just doing everything I learned from school and from books I've read in health class. I made sure she was covered by a bunch of blankets. Since my dad wasn't home I told him where the compresses were in our house and to warm them up in the microwave. Along with Place hot water into water bottles from the recycling bin.

After about five minutes Owen returned. I placed the hot bottles of water in cloth sleeves and placed them along with the compresses around her.

Soon after trying to warm her up we heard a muffled sound, it must have came from her.

A second later I felt her sides start to move and her muscles started to move. Her heart started to move, her eyelids started to flicker, and her blue lips parted.

"…M…ike?" I heard come from her mouth. I could've cried right there, she was alive.

"Thanks for waking up Amanda" Owen said as he held her hand.

"You're alright Amanda, we're here" I said as I sat close to her. I looked down at her eyes and they started to flutter. Then I saw what I came for, her eyes slowly opened, and the icy blue color they held, shined.

Half hour later

"You feeling better?" I asked Amanda who was lying on the floor of the dojo with her head on a spare pillow I had and a blue blanket covering her figure. Yamato was kind enough to place a portable heater next to her so she would warm up.

"I am, slowly" Amanda said as she yawned. She was tired.

"Go to bed, I'll wake you up in a little while" I said as I slowly started to get up.

"Mike...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'll never let you go"

"Thank you" Amanda said as she remembered the train situation from months before when they were dangling from the side of a train.

The Next day, Christmas Eve. 11:30pm

My POV(3rd person)

Owen, Amanda, and Mike were all in the living room of Mike's house. Marten was in the kitchen baking some food for tomorrow's get together at his aunt's house. Owen was sitting crossed legged in front of the TV with Mike's playstation in front of him as he played his new Robodactle game. Amanda was sitting on the couch with a bowl of pop corn in her hands. Mike was getting some drinks. He walked into the living room with the three drinks. He tossed one to Owen and handed Amanda hers. Mike took a spot beside Amanda so they could watch Owen defeat his own personal villains on the game.

"So you never told me what you wanted earlier this week, but they were sold out" Mike said as he looked at Amanda.

"It was nothing"

"Really, because if it was nothing you wouldn't have been depressed all that day"

"Alright Fukanaga, it was a necklace"

"What one?"

"You remember me telling you guys one day during training about that heart necklace that I was dying for"

"Yeah, you were talking about it for like a month"

"Yeah…that one"

"Oh…"

"Anyways, I got you something" Amanda said as she took a nicely blue wrapped box from behind her.

"You didn't have to" Mike said as he slowly put his drink down and took the little box.

"But I wanted to" Amanda said with a smile on her face.

Mike's POV

I slowly undid the perfect bow and lifted the top off. Inside was a metal star. I lifted it out and it was a ninja star. Engraved onto it was:

_MIKE FUKANAGA_

_A TRUE NINJA, AN INCREDIBLE FRIEND, A LOVED TEAMMATE_

"Wow…" I said as I looked at the ninja star. It was amazing.

"You like it?"

"I love it, thanks Amanda" I said as I reached over to her and have her a big hug.

"I thought you would like it"

"I got you something too" I said as I got up and opened a drawer and pulled out a purple wrapped box.

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"Hey, you got me something and I once I saw this, I needed to get it for you"

"Really, was it that special?"

"Oh it was special alright, this one girl my class was talking about it all month, and I couldn't believe how much she loved it." I said.

"Who was it?" Amanda asked as she took the purple wrapping off with ease. She then lifted the top and what was inside made her start to cry. Her mouth dropped and she covered it with her left hand.

"It was you" I said with a smile on my mouth. I heard Owen pause his game, but I didn't even move my attention. He then left the room and who knows where the heck he went.

"Oh my gosh…" was all that Amanda could say as she looked at what it was. It was the necklace she wanted, the necklace she dreamed of getting.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I…I…love it" Amanda said as she quickly wiped the tears away.

"Thank you!" She said as she smiled. She then pulled me in for a hug.

"Mike, look" Amanda said as she pointed above us as we pulled away. It was a mistletoe. 5 million dollars Owen put it there...

"Owen probably did that"

"Well" Amanda said as she moved a little closer to me.

I placed my ninja star down and Amanda placed her box down as well. I placed my arms around her and before we kissed. We looked at each other. Our lips were not even an inch apart. I made the move and closed the gap between them. Amanda's hands snaked themselves around my neck and I had my arms around her. We held that spot for quite a few seconds. We then pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes. Suddenly the old grandfather clock in the corner dung as it announced it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas Amanda" I said.

"Merry Christmas Mike" She said.

We both had a smile on both of our faces.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Owen said as he popped out from behind the couch and placed his arms around both of us.

This was seriously thee best Christmas Ever.

**Merry Christmas Everyone! **


End file.
